One Way or Another
by aicchan
Summary: Seketika itu perhatian Neji terebut oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata dengan tato kanji yang tampak samar dibalik poni panjangnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak dingin dan tenang meski berada di tengah keramaian. -Neji x Gaara - ENJOY - No-Lemon


Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Neji meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku setelah duduk seharian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebagai seorang _exsecutive_ muda yang sukses, Neji memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya. Namun itu tak membuat Neji jadi kurang bergaul, bahkan dia cukup akrab dengan beberapa pengusaha muda lainnya dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Seperti malam ini.

Setelah merapikan meja kerjanya, Neji mengganti pakaian kerja dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans, dia juga melonggarkan ikatan yang menata rapi helai rambut panjangnya. Kini dia siap untuk menikmati malamnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_NARUTO _**_© Kishimoto Masashi_

**_One Way or Another_**_ © aicchan_

_Romance_

_Neji x Gaara_

_M-Rated for mature content, not-Lemon_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Yo, Neji! Sini sini!"

Neji melihat pemuda sebayanya yang berambut kuning cerah tengah melambai dari salah satu kursi VIP di sebuah _night club_ yang sering mereka sambangi di akhir pekan untuk melepas penat setelah bekerja.

"Kau sudah lama, Naruto?" sapa Neji seraya duduk di sebelah sobat karibnya sejak masa kuliah itu.

"Lumayan. Tadi sih bareng si _teme_. Tau deh sekarang orangnya kemana."

Tak perlu Neji bertanya siapa si '_teme'_ ini, karena dia sudah tahu kalau itu adalah panggilan 'sayang' Naruto pada putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pesan minum?"

"Sudah. Aku juga memesankan minuman yang biasa untukmu." Naruto bersandar di sofa empuk, "Tadi kata pelayan hari ini bakal ada _bartender battle_. Kurasa bakal seru."

Neji ikut bersandar di sofa yang seperti sudah jadi tempat khusus untuk mereka bertiga, "Tumben ada event seperti itu? Memang ini tanggal special?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Mana aku tahu. Minggu depan juga katanya bakal ada _DJ battle_."

Musik terdengar makin menghentak dan lantai dansa sudah penuh oleh mereka yang ingin melepaskan stress dengan bergoyang mengikuti irama dan juga sorot lampu disko, mayoritas adalah para gadis berpakaian super minim dan menunjukkan kemolekan tubuh mereka. Lagu Dance Again milik Pitbull ft. Jlo yang telah di-_mix_ oleh sang DJ membuat suasana malam semakin meriah.

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

_Chimayó Cocktail_ untuk Naruto, campuran dari _tequila_ dan _apple cider_ -sari buah apel murni- juga jus lemon segar. Disajikan dalam gelas berkaki dan dihias potongan jeruk dan daun mint.

_Blue Lagoon_ untuk Sasuke, campuran dari _vodka_, jus nanas dan _Blue Curaçao_ sebagai pewarna. Disajikan dengan gelas _highball glass_ atau gelas tinggi tanpa kaki, dihias dengan sepotong nanas dan bunga anggrek.

_Aviation_ untuk Neji, campuran dari _gin_, _maraschino_ dan _lemon_ _juice_. Disajikan dalam gelas _cocktail_ dengan buah raspberry sebagai _garnish_-nya.

Rupanya Naruto juga memesan beberapa makanan pendamping sebagai teman minum mereka.

Saat pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke bergabung dengan dua teman karibnya.

"Kau dari mana, _teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk dan menyambar gelasnya.

Meski begitu sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu temannya itu habis dari mana. Sudah rahasia umum di club ini kalau Sasuke menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sakura, salah satu pelayan wanita disini. Setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol santai. Sebisa mungkin menghindari topik tentang pekerjaan karena ini waktunya bersantai, bukan untuk mengerutkan kening karena tugas harian mereka.

Neji menikmati makanan dan minumannya sambil sesekali melirik ke lantai dansa, mencari seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ya, memang hanya dia yang belum memiliki pasangan. Naruto bahkan sudah masuk ke tahap pertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Hyuuga, dengan kata lain, sepupu Neji sendiri, yaitu Hinata.

Bukan tanpa alasan Neji masih memilih menjomblo walau wajahnya masuk dalam jajaran pemuda yang pasti diincar wanita, ditambah statusnya sebagai salah satu orang muda yang sukses. Namun Neji sendiri tak memiliki ketertarikan pada kaum hawa, dia menyadari hal ini sejak dia duduk di bangku SMA. Meski pekara ini sempat membuat ketegangan antara Neji dengan ayah juga pamannya yang adalah kepala keluarga Hyuuga, akhirnya sang paman pun mengalah dan membiarkan keponakannya itu menemukan kebahagiaan di jalan yang dipilihnya. Ayah Neji pun tak memperpanjang masalah, dia yakin putranya bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah menjadi pilihannya.

Di antara semua temannya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang tahu tentang sisi dirinya yang seperti ini karena memang dua orang itu yang dirasa Neji sebagai teman yang tulus dan tidak mendekatinya semata untuk tujuan bisnis.

Tak lama, lantai dansa yang semula penuh kini perlahan menjadi kosong. Pelayan club menyiapkan dua _mini-bar_ di tengah lantai dansa itu dan DJ mengganti musik disko dengan musik yang lebih dinamis.

"Sepertinya sudah mau mulai." Naruto tampak bersemangat, dia memang pecinta event semacam ini, mungkin karena tuntutannya sebagai pewaris salah satu EO ternama milik keluarga Namikaze.

Para pengunjung bersorak-sorai saat dua orang _bartender_ turun ke lantai dansa dimana 'meja kerja' mereka sudah tersedia.

Seketika itu perhatian Neji terebut oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata dengan tato kanji yang tampak samar dibalik poni panjangnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak dingin dan tenang meski berada di tengah keramaian, berbeda dengan pemuda yang menjadi 'lawan'nya yang berambut hitam berantakan dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

Si pemuda berambut merah bata itu menggulung lengan panjang bajunya hingga sebatas siku. Lalu tanpa komando pemuda itu maju dan mengambil dua botol kaca. Mata Neji tak beralih saat pemuda itu mulai melakukan _bottle juggling_ seolah botol-botol kaca itu hanyalah bola karet kecil. Aksi itu hanyalah sekedar pembuka, karena tak lama, pemuda itu menambahkan botol ketiga dan kembali memainkannya tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi aksi pemuda yang dengan lihai melempar-tangkap botol yang berulang kali dilemparkan.

Kemudian sorot lampu beralih pada pemuda berambut hitam yang juga menyuguhkan aksi yang tak kalah seru dari 'lawan'nya. Namun perhatian Neji masih belum teralih dari pesona si rambut merah yang masih tetap berwajah datar.

Neji agak terkejut saat Naruto menjentikkan jari tepat di depan mukanya, sedikit kesal, dia memandang si rambut kuning itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sampai terpana begitu?" tanya Naruto. Lalu dia mengikuti arah pandang Neji dan senyum usil tampak di wajahnya, "Oooh… jadi yang seperti itu tipemu?"

"_Well_… cukup bagus kan?"

"Keren kok, keren. Seleramu bagus juga," Naruto nyengir.

"Namanya Gaara."

Mendengar itu, bersamaan Neji dan Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Kau kenal dia, _teme_?"

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih? Dia kan putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Serius? Aku tidak ingat wajahnya."

"Tak heran. Dia memang terkenal tertutup dan hampir tidak pernah tampil di publik." Ujar Sasuke, "Dia itu seorang _mixologist_ dan kabarnya dia baru pulang dari Italia."

"Apa itu _mixologist_?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar istilah yang tak dia mengerti.

"Bisa dikatakan mereka itu 'peneliti' dan bereksperimen untuk menciptakan minuman baru dari segala jenis minuman beralkohol." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Terus kalau dia putra keluarga Sabaku, kenapa dia kerja sebagai bartender?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri padanya!"

Neji tak mendengarkan obrolan dua temannya dan kembali memandang si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu. Sungguh. Baru kali ini Neji terpesona pada orang yang sama sekali asing baginya. Niat Neji sudah bulat, dia akan coba memikat hati Gaara, bagaimana pun caranya.

Lalu Neji menikmati aksi Gaara yang kini 'bermain' dengan dua _cocktail_ _shaker_ yang telah diisi campuran dua tiga jenis minuman keras. Sekali lagi pemuda itu membuat penonton terpesona saat dia dengan lihai memainkan gelas itu tanpa menumpahkan cairan yang ada di dalamnya.

Tapi dari pada menikmati aksi itu, Neji lebih menikmati wajah Gaara yang sama sekali tak berubah ekspresi meski melakukan atraksi yang membuatnya dihujani tepuk tangan dan seruan penyemangat.

Orang yang menarik.

Akhirnya 'duel' antar dua bartender itu dimenangkan oleh Gaara, dinilai dari meriahnya tepuk tangan yang diberikan pada masing-masing bartender. Rupanya wajah dingin Gaara menjadi daya tarik sendiri. Gaara sendiri segera menghilang ke balik _bar counter _dan masuk ke ruang khusus pegawai setelah memberi hormat pada para penonton. Benar-benar orang yang dingin. Itu membuat rasa penasaran Neji semakin menjadi.

Setelah lantai dansa kembali pada fungsinya semula, musik kembali menghentak-hentak dan para pengunjung kembali bergoyang disana. Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan pamit pulang duluan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Seingin apapun Neji melupakan masalah pekerjaannya seminggu ini, dia masih memiliki kendali diri dan tak pernah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, apalagi dia menyetir mobil sendiri, Neji tak ingin mati muda.

Kemudian dia pun mengemudikan mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam, hadiah dari sang paman saat dia lulus kuliah, dan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang sudah sepi. Mulus dia menuju ke Tokyo Apartment, tempat tinggalnya sejak dipercaya mengurus salah satu kantor cabang dari usaha keluarganya yang berpusat di Kyoto. Neji memarkir kendaraan kesayangannya di _basement_ lalu dengan lift khusus dia menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai teratas..

_Flat_ itu tak terlalu besar. Ruang di tengah _flat_ difungsikan sebagai ruang santai dengan televisi, _stereo set_ dan _console game_ juga rak buku. Rak kaca berisi koleksi minuman alkohol yang Neji tak ingat mana yang dia beli sendiri mana yang pemberian orang, difungsikan sebagai sekat pembatas ruang santai dengan ruang makan yang bergabung jadi satu dengan dapur bergaya _simple modern_. Satu-satunya tempat tertutup yang ada di sana adalah kamar mandi yang bergabung dengan _walk in closet_ milik Neji.

Yang paling Neji suka tentu saja tempatnya tidur yang berada di lantai dua _flat_ itu, hanya saja, 'lantai dua' di sana hanya berupa 'beranda' dalam berukuran sedang yang menaungi ruang santai. Disangga oleh empat tonggak kayu besar yang kokoh dan dihubungkan dengan tangga kayu klasik yang bagian bawahnya difungsikan sebagai rak buku, 'kamar tidur' Neji merupakan spot paling istimewa. Di atas sana pun hanya ada kasur besar tanpa ranjang dan dialasi karpet tebal, lalu sebuah meja kecil sebagai tempat kerjanya kalau sedang ada di rumah. Tirai berwarna krem lembut menjadi penghias tepian dinding kaca di sana.

_Flat_ bernuansa kayu ini selalu sukses membuat Neji merasa nyaman dan betah di rumah. Alasan lain kenapa dia memilih _flat_ ini tak lain adalah karena sebagian besar dinding luarnya adalah kaca, yang membuat Neji bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian.

Bergati pakaian dengan piyama, Neji pun langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur, masih dengan membayangkan sosok seorang Gaara dalam ingatannya.

.

Minggu pagi biasanya dihabiskan Neji dengan bersantai di _flat_ miliknya yang berada di _penthouse_ sebuah gedung apartemen yang lumayan mewah di kawasan Tokyo. Tapi kali ini, meski dia tidak keluar, Neji juga tak bisa dibilang santai karena kepalanya masih penuh oleh Gaara. Sekarang dia bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin rasanya dia datang ke club itu lagi, tapi itu melanggar janji Neji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menenggak minuman beralkohol di minggu malam. Tidak lucu juga kalau dia memesan _orange juice_ di _bar counter_.

Dia duduk di sofa kesayangannya dan menyalakan stereo yang langsung memutarkan lagu Scream milik Usher, yang langsung membuat Neji menekan tombol _next_ di _remote_ sebelum pikirannya melantur ke bagian yang berbahaya.

_Payah. Apa ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Konyol._ Batin Neji. Akhirnya dia berbaring di sofa itu, memikirkan bagaimana cara bertemu dengan Gaara lagi. Tapi kesempatan itu kecil karena dia sendiri tak begitu sering berhubungan dengan Sabaku corp. yang bergerak dibidang finansial, sedang Neji bekerja di bidang _software_.

_Bertahanlah, Hyuuga Neji! Kau harus tetap memakai akal sehatmu!_

Tak mau suntuk dan pusing sendiri, Neji memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja di Shibuya. Mematikan _stereo_, dia menuju ke lemari kecil di dekat pintu masuk dan mengeluarkan jaket, mantel dan ranselnya. Hari libur begini dia paling malas disuruh membawa kendaraan pribadi, jadi dia memilih memanfaatkan fasilitas umum. Lagipula letak _flat_ dan Shibuya hanya berjarak satu stasiun dengan menaiki kereta api jalur Yamanote.

Sampai di stasiun Shibuya, Neji merapatkan mantelnya karena ternyata salju turun. Sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, Neji menuju ke sebuah toko buku yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Rencananya hari ini adalah membeli buku baru dan menghabiskan waktu seharian, entah di café atau di resto _fast food_. Yang jelas dia tidak ingin diam di rumah dan membayangkan hal yang di luar kendalinya.

Di toko itu, Neji membeli dua novel terbaru yang dia baca sinopsisnya dari internet kemudian ia keluar lagi dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah restoran cepat saji dan dia pun masuk untuk mengantri karena tempat itu lumayan penuh. Sesampainya ke depan kasir, Neji memesan burger juga kopi panas dan membawa bakinya setelah membayar. Namun begitu dia berbalik, tak disangka dia malah bertabrakan cukup keras dengan seseorang. Tak sempat menjaga keseimbangan baki yang dia bawa, wadah datar itu pun jatuh ke lantai dan menumpahkan isi kopi panas ke orang yang menabrak atau ditabrak oleh Neji.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja," Neji buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku mantelnya dan menyodorkan lipatan kain itu pada orang yang ada di depannya. Detik berikutnya, Neji terkesima melihat siapa yang tengah berhadapan dengannya.

Tak salah lagi… itu Gaara.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Neji bergeming, terlalu terpesona pada wujud di depannya. Untungnya dia segera tersadar dan tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan bengong di depan umum. "Ah! Tunggu. Tapi jaketmu terkena kopi." Dia menahan Gaara yang hendak pergi, sekali lagi Neji menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang membawa sapu dan kain pel untuk membereskan kekacauan di lantai. Neji meminta maaf pada pelayan itu karena sudah menambah pekerjaannya. Lalu Neji mengajak Gaara sedikit menjauh dari keramaian.

"Aku ganti biaya cuci-nya." Ujar Neji, siap mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jaket dibalik mantelnya.

"Tak perlu. Aku yang salah." Kata Gaara, akhirnya menerima sapu tangan Neji untuk membersihkan jaketnya yang ternoda kopi. Saat itu dia menyadari kalau sejak tadi pemuda berambut panjang di depannya tak henti memandangnya. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Neji mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung menggeleng, sadar kalau tindakannya barusan sama sekali tak sopan, "Maaf," kata Neji segera, "aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Mendengar itu, Gaara memandang orang yang rasanya baru pertama dia temui itu, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku mengenal— paling tidak aku tahu kamu. Semalam aku melihat aksi _bar flair_-mu di _club_ Storm semalam."

Ada perubahan tipis di raut wajah Gaara saat itu.

Neji tersenyum, "Namaku Neji. Aku lumayan sering datang ke club tempatmu bekerja. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu di _bar counter_."

"Aku baru bekerja disana sejak dua minggu lalu lagipula aku lebih banyak bekerja sebagai _mixiologist_, bukan _bartender_."

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut _battle_, semalam?"

"Menggantikan _bartender_ yang tidak masuk. Hanya ide iseng kakakku saja."

"_Club_ itu milik kakakmu?"

Gaara mengangguk tanpa suara. Dia memandang sapu tangan Neji yang ternoda kopi dari pakaiannya, "Aku bawa ini dulu. Kukembalikan setelah ku cuci."

Tak mungkin Neji mengatakan 'tidak', itu alasan bagus untuk menemui Gaara lagi, "Biasanya aku datang ke _club_-mu tiap akhir pekan. Kau bisa mengembalikannya saat itu."

"Baiklah." Gaara menyimpan sapu tangan itu dalam saku jaketnya, "Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu." Pemuda itu berbalik dan berbaur dengan keramaian di jalanan Shibuya.

Neji pun kembali mengantri dan kali ini memutuskan untuk membungkus burger dan beberapa potong ayam untuk dimakan di rumah. Pikirannya yang tak beraturan kini sudah jernih lagi dan rasanya dia akan bisa menikmati hari minggunya dengan santai.

.

#

.

Enam hari kerja berikutnya, Neji berasa seperti di awang-awang. Prospek akan bertemu Gaara di akhir pekan membuatnya sangat bersemangat mengerjakan semua dokumen yang bertumpuk di meja kerjanya sampai para karwayan disana keheranan sendiri melihat bos muda mereka tampak cerah ceria seperti matahari di musim semi, mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka ada di tengah musim dingin yang beku.

Ponsel Neji berdering saat pemuda berambut panjang itu sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Neji menerima panggilan itu.

"Apa maumu, Naruto? Ini belum jam pulang." Ujar Neji.

_"Ih! Kau itu judesnya ga ilang, ya?! Aku tahu ini belum jam pulang. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa ke club. Aku harus lembur. Ada acara yang harus kutangani besok pagi. Si teme juga, katanya dia harus mengurus pekerjaannya ke Osaka malam ini." _Ujar Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Oh, _okay_."

Naruto mendengus, _"Kau itu ya! Dua sobatmu sibuk begini dan reaksimu cuma 'Oh, okay'? Baik sekali kau, Neji?!"_

"Kalau keperluanmu cuma itu, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan di sini."

_"Kau itu memang super jahat, Neji. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Bye."_

Sambungan itu terputus dan Neji kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sekali dia melirik jam tangan dan merasa kalau jarum jamnya sama sekali tak bergerak dari angka empat ke angka lima. Sudah seperti ini, rasanya waktu malah berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tapi karena Neji sudah menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia kerjakan hari ini, jadi dia merasa sah-sah saja untuk pulang lebih awal. Toh kemarin juga dia sudah lembur sampai jam 2 pagi.

Akhirnya Neji pun menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Dia pun berpamitan pada karyawan yang masih bekerja di _bullpen_ dan menuju ke tempat parkir. Hari ini dia akan sendirian di club, artinya dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengenal Gaara lebih dekat. Malam ini, dia akan duduk di _bar counter_. Mungkin Gaara akan jadi _bartender_ malam ini, kalau pun tidak, Neji bisa memakai sapu tangannya sebagai alasan untuk bertemu pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Karena hari masih sore, Neji memutuskan untuk pulang dulu untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian agar dia tampak lebih segar. Juga mengisi perutnya dengan makanan yang mengenyangkan, karena siang tadi dia hanya sempat menyantap _sandwich_ dan sekaleng kopi.

Di _flat_nya, Neji yang sudah mandi dan memakai baju santai. Dia pun menuju dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin di sana. Untuk urusan memasak, Neji cukup percaya diri. Makanya dia ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Gaara. Memakai alasan 'permintaan maaf karena sudah menumpahkan kopi' tak akan terdengar aneh. Neji memutuskan untuk membuat _Cordon Bleu Chicken_ yang dulu pernah diajarkan oleh sepupunya. Mumpung semua bahan ada di kulkas, jadi dia tidak perlu keluar lagi.

Dia mengeluarkan _fillet_ dada ayam, daging ham dan lembaran keju. Tak lupa telur dan tepung panir. Dengan cekatan Neji membelah dada ayam itu hingga serupa dengan kantung lalu diberi bumbu garam, merica dan air perasan jeruk lemon. Kemudian dia memasukkan daging ham dan selembar keju kedalam 'kantung itu' lalu melumurinya dengan telur dan digulingkan di tepung panir. Dia membuat 3 yang seperti itu. Menyimpan lagi sisa bahan ke dalam lemari es, Neji mengeluarkan kantung berisi kentang goreng _instant_ dan juga sebotol mayonaise dan saus sambal.

Neji menggoreng ayam dengan api sedang sampai matang dan berwarna kuning keemasan. Dia meniriskan gorengan itu dengan tissue agar tak ada minyak yang tersisa. Setelahnya dia pun menggoreng kentang sebagai _side dish_. Lalu dia mengeluarkan wadah bekal yang jarang dia gunakan dan menata ayam juga kentang di wadah berbentuk oval itu. Dia juga mewadahi mayonaise dan saus sambal dalam dua wadah plastik kecil yang terpisah. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Neji memasukkan wadah itu dalam tas yang satu set dengan tempat makan itu.

Dia melirik jam di dinding. Sudah jam sembilan lebih sekian belas menit, kalau dia berkendara sekarang, dia bisa sampai ke club sebelum jam sepuluh.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu pun mengganti _T-shirt_ putihnya dengan kaos lengan panjang, segera dia meninggalkan _flat_ setelah menyambar jaket hitamnya dan memasukkan wadah bekal itu ke dalam tas ransel.

.

Tempat parkir di _club_ _Storm_ sudah lumayan penuh, Neji harus memarkir mobilnya lumayan jauh dari pintu masuk. Tak heran karena _club_ ini termasuk salah satu _club_ elit yang terkenal yang ada di kawasan Ginza. Menunjukkan kartu VIP pada bodyguard di depan _club_, Neji pun masuk, sekali lagi tak mengacuhkan para wanita yang melirik nakal padanya.

Di dalam seorang pelayan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke kursi VIP, tapi Neji menolak dan dia langsung duduk di _bar stool_ kosong. Baru begitu saja, sudah banyak wanita yang datang menggodanya. Sengaja bicara dengan nada manja dan meliukkan tubuh mereka saat berjalan. Tapi Neji tak peduli, dia sudah punya tujuan utama datang kemari.

Karena tak melihat Gaara di _bar counter_, Neji memanggil salah seorang _bartender_ dan memintanya memanggilkan Gaara, mengatakan kalau dia dan si _mixiologist_ itu sudah ada janji. Tak lupa Neji memberi tip pada si _bartender_ itu, aturan tak tertulis di setiap _club_.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, bartender tadi keluar dari _staff room_ di balik rak yang penuh dengan botol minuman beralkohol. Di belakangnya, Gaara mengikuti.

"Hei," sapa Neji, berusaha bersikap santai.

Gaara merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik Neji, "Sudah kucuci. _Thanks_."

Neji menerima sapu tangan itu, memakai kesempatan untuk membuka ranselnya. Setelah menyimpan sapu tangannya, Neji pun mengeluarkan wadah bekal dan memberikannya pada Gaara yang langsung terkejut.

"Apa ini?"

"Permintaan maaf karena sudah menumpahkan kopi ke pakaianmu."

Gaara memandang bungkusan berwarna biru itu, "Kau tidak perlu repot. Yang kemarin itu kan kecelakaan."

"Tapi aku memaksa. Kau tidak boleh menolak karena aku sudah repot membuatnya untukmu."

Wajah Gaara tak berubah, tapi ada sedikit reaksi terkejut di sorot matanya, "Kau… memasaknya sendiri?"

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau tidak akan masuk rumah sakit. Ini aman seratus persen."

Akhirnya Gaara menerima tas berisi wadah makan itu.

"Malam ini boleh aku minta dibuatkan sesuatu yang _special_ darimu?" tanya Neji, "Ya, aku tahu kau _mixiologist_, tapi anggap saja ini rikues dari teman."

Gaara tampak menimbang sebentar, "Baiklah. Tapi bisnis tetap bisnis."

Neji setengah tertawa, "Tenang saja, aku tak minta potongan harga."

Lalu Gaara pun meletakkan wadah bekal itu di _bar counter_ dan memandang Neji, "Apa yang harus kubuat?"

"Apapun yang menjadi keahlianmu."

Tak bicara, Gaara menuju ke sebuah lemari pendingin di dekat rak botol minuman dan mengeluarkan sebuah _cocktail pitcher_ berukuran sedang berisi minuman berwarna kuning segar. Dia menuangkannya ke dalam gelas _cocktail_ bulat berkaki yang tak begitu tinggi. Pinggiran gelasnya dihias dengan potongan jeruk sunkist dan daun mint, baru setelahnya disuguhkan kepada Neji.

"Apa ini?"

"_Agua de Valencia_. Campuran _orange juice, vodka_, _gin_ dan _champagne_. Itu percobaan _special_-ku dan seharusnya pencicip pertama adalah kakakku, tapi sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganmu."

Neji tersenyum dan mengambil gelasmu, "Aku tidak akan menyiakan keberuntungan ini." Dia pun meminum sedikit isi gelasnya. Satu tegukan saja sudah membuat Neji menyukai minuman ini. Sesuai dengan selera.

"Bagaimana?"

Neji meletakkan gelasnya lagi, "Ini enak. Sungguh. Segar sekali."

"Baguslah. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku membuatnya lagi setelah tiga tahun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Gaara diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "—Itu… satu-satunya materi ujian yang harus kuulang saat aku masih belajar menjadi _mixiologist_. Jadi… sedikit tidak percaya diri membuatnya."

Hampir saja Neji tertawa, tapi dia tak mau merusak suasana, "Tapi serius. Ini enak."

Kemudian mereka pun mengobrol ringan. Sesekali Gaara beranjak pergi untuk melayani tamu yang lain, namun setelahnya kembali ke tempat Neji dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Tak begitu lama, seorang wanita muda yang berambut kuning dan dikuncir empat datang menghampiri Gaara.

"_Neesan_, kenapa baru datang?"

"Maaf-maaf. Aku mengantar kakak iparmu ke bandara dulu, makanya terlambat." Saat itu ia memandang ke arah Neji, "_ara_? Kau ini kan putra dari keluarga _Hyuuga_? Neji, kalau aku tak salah ingat."

Neji mengangguk ramah pada wanita muda itu, "Temari_-sama_, lama tidak bertemu." Neji menggunakan sapaan sopan karena keluarga Sabaku adalah salah satu keluarga yang paling berkuasa di perekonomian Jepang.

"Tak usah terlalu formal, Neji-_kun_. Ini tempat santai, jadi kau juga santai saja," ujar Temari. "Tak kusangka kau kenal adikku si gunung es ini."

"_Neesan_," desis Gaara, protes.

"Memang benar kan? Coba kau sebutkan satu nama saja orang yang pernah kau ajak bicara di sini," karena tak ada jawaban dari adiknya, Temari mendengus puas. Lalu dia memandang Neji, "Kuharap kau mau terus menjadi teman untuk adik kecilku ini."

"Tentu saja," kata Neji, berusaha terdengar setulus mungkin karena kesan pertama yang baik tentu akan menguntungkan baginya.

Lalu Temari meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyapa pengunjung yang dia kenal. Tempat ini memang bukan sembarang _club_ malam, anggotanya berasal dari keluarga-keluarga terpandang di Tokyo.

Neji kembali pada Gaara, "Jadi… kenapa kau malah bekerja di sini. Kakak laki-lakimu merupakan manager di salah satu perusahaan keluarga kalian, kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan kantoran begitu. Jadi sementara aku bekerja di sini sampai aku menemukan apa yang benar-benar ingin aku lakukan."

"Tidak ada masalah dengan orang tuamu?"

Tangan Gaara yang semenjak tadi mengelapi gelas mendadak berhenti, "Ya… sempat ada beberapa ketegangan dengan ayahku, tapi semua bisa diselesaikan tanpa harus ada pertumpahan darah."

Neji, yang pernah bertemu satu dua kali dengan pria yang menduduki kursi tertinggi di keluarga Sabaku itu, hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Memang pria itu tampak seperti sosok yang tak akan bisa dibantah kemauannya.

Tak lama, Neji menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "Kurasa aku pulang saja," Neji mengeluarkan dompetnya tapi dia ditahan oleh Gaara saat akan membayar.

"Tak perlu," kata Gaara, "balasan untuk ini," dia menujuk wadah bekal dari Neji.

"Sungguh? Kurasa ini hari keberuntunganku," Neji pun berdiri, "keberatan kalau lain kali aku mengajakmu mengobrol lagi di sini?"

"Asal saat itu tidak sedang ramai pengunjung."

"_Okay_. Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu, Gaara."

Neji keluar dari _club_ itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gerakan perlahan tapi pasti. Neji ingin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Gaara menggunakan cara yang paling natural. Pertama sebagai teman, dan jika Gaara tak keberatan Neji masuk ke dalam zona probadinya, itu pertanda Neji punya kesempatan.

.

#

.

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak itu. Kini Neji sudah berani mengatakan kalau dia dan Gaara adalah teman yang cukup dekat. Paling tidak sekarang Neji punya alamat e-mail dan nomor telepon pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Neji juga jadi akrab dengan Temari yang menganggap adalah sebuah keajaiban Gaara mau berbagi nomor telepon pada orang selain keluarganya.

Neji juga jadi sering bertemu Gaara di luar _club_. Kadang mereka ke Shibuya saat Neji senggang di jam makan siannya. Kadang juga Neji menemani Gaara mencari bahan 'eksperimen' Gaara untuk menu baru di _club_. Itu menjadi momen yang sangat Neji tunggu.

"Oke, aku temui kau di depan Shibuya-eki. Keberatan kalau aku bawa mobilku? Hari ini aku harus membawa pulang beberapa laporan."

_"Tak masalah. Mobilmu masih bisa ditoleransi dari pada mobil milik Kankurou."_

Neji tertawa, "Baiklah. Aku akan sampai di sana kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi," dia mematikan _earphone bluetooth_ di telinganya dan kembali melajukan mobilnya melintasi jalanan Tokyo yang tak begitu padat.

Tanpa hambatan berarti, dia pun sampai ke taman yang paling populer di Shibuya dan di sana dia melihat Gaara berdiri di pinggir jalan. Neji menepikan mobilnya dan membiarkan Gaara masuk.

"Hei, maaf lama," basa-basi Neji.

"Tidak. Ini bahkan belum delapan menit," Gaara meletakkan tas ranselnya di belakang, bertumpukan dengan map-map milik Neji.

"Memangnya kau pakai _stopwatch_?" kembali Neji melajukan kendaraan kesayangannya, yang dia dapat dari hasil keringat sendiri. Dia tak protes meski tak ada jawaban dari Gaara, dia sudah terlalu hapal sifat pemuda yang ternyata lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. "Kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Toko buku. Aku butuh beberapa referensi lain," Gaara bersandar di kursi penumpang dan menghela napas.

Neji sekilas meliriknya, "Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku butuh tempat pelarian malam ini."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, Neji menghentikan mobilnya di lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah, "Kenapa?"

"Para sepupuku pulang dan itu artinya bencana."

"Kau tidak akrab dengan mereka?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku cukup akrab dengan mereka. Hanya saja… kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, aku malas," Gaara menyalakan radio, mencari lagu yang enak di dengar.

Mobil Neji melaju mulus lagi. Dalam lantunan lagu pilihan Gaara, Neji mengalami dilema tingkat tinggi. Dia ingin, ingin sekali tepatnya, menawarkan _flat_-nya sebagai tempat menginap Gaara. Tapi kalau Gaara sampai salah tangkap, bisa jadi perkara.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong padamu… boleh tidak… kalau aku menginap di tempatmu?"

Refleks Neji menginjak pedal remnya sekuat tenaga. Andai jalanan ramai, mereka pasti sudah menyebabkan kecelakaan. Gaara memandang Neji, sedikit kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bahaya, kan?!"

"Maaf…" Neji langsung menyalakan lampu _hazard_ agar pengemudi di belakang mereka tak mengamuk. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mau menginap di rumahku? Kenapa kau tidak menginap di rumah temanmu saja?"

"Kau temanku… satu-satunya. Kau tahu itu."

Ada perasaan bangga dalam diri Neji saat itu. Gaara sendiri yang mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai 'satu-satunya teman', yang berarti Neji benar-benar dipercaya oleh pemuda itu, dan Neji tak berniat merusak kepercayaan itu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menginap di tempatku," Neji menjalankan lagi mobilnya. "Asal kau tidak protes pada tempatnya."

"Kurasa tak akan seburuk kamar Kankurou. Aku tidak paham itu sebenarnya kamar atau gudang," Gaara memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai ke depan toko buku. Neji memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang disediakan. Yang membuat Neji tak betah memakai mobil pribadi ke tempat umum seperti ini adalah, biaya parkirnya luar biasa mahal, satu kali parkir biayanya cukup untuk membeli makanan utama sebanyak dua porsi, bahkan lebih.

Neji pun menemani Gaara masuk ke toko buku, mencari buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan bartender. Sepenuhnya Neji mengacuhkan pandangan gadis-gadis yang tertuju padanya, maupun pada Gaara. Dia mengikuti kemana Gaara pergi karena dia tak paham sama sekali dengan dunia di balik minuman-minuman yang biasa dia tenggak di akhir pekan.

Setelah memeluk hampir delapan buku yang tidak tipis, Gaara akhirnya menuju ke kasir dan membayar apa yang dia beli. Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua tas kertas yang sekarang ditenteng Gaara.

"Kau serius sekali, ya?" Neji mengikuti Gaara keluar dari toko buku. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan melihat kalau sudah dekat waktunya makan malam, "Kau mau makan sekalian? Di dekat sini ada tempat enak."

"Nanti saja. Kalau semakin lama, parkirnya bisa mahal sekali. Lagipula…" Gaara membenahi pegangan pada dua tas kertas di tangannya, "masakanmu lebih enak dari masakan restoran."

Neji tersenyum, "Kau menyanjungku."

Mereka lalu masuk ke mobil setelah Neji membayar uang parkir di mesin otomatis.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu nanti kita belanja di dekat rumah saja, ya?"

Langit sudah berubah gelap begitu mereka meninggalkan wilayah Shibuya. Gaara menguap beberapa kali, wajah pemuda itu tampak lelah.

"Tidur saja dulu," kata Neji, mengecilkan volume radio.

"Tidak. Nanti saja sekalian di rumahmu. Hari ini dan besok aku diberi libur, jadi kurasa aku mau tidur sepuasku."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di gedung tinggi tempat Neji tinggal. Gaara tak berkomentar saat mobil memasuki _basement_ gedung itu dan Neji memarkirnya di parkir khusus VIP. Dengan elevator pribadi, mereka langsung menuju ke tempat tinggal Neji di lantai teratas gedung tinggi itu.

"Silahkan, maaf kalau berantakan," Neji menjatuhkan map-map dalam pelukannya ke meja.

"Kalau segini kau bilang berantakan, kamarku sama seperti tempat sampah untukmu," Gaara keluar dari elevator dan mengagumi interior di tempat ini. Simple tapi terlihat sangat elegan. Dinding kaca mendominasi setengah ruangan ini, memberi pemandangan langsung ke wajah kota Tokyo. "Ini keren."

Neji tersenyum lalu dia menyalakan pendingin ruangan karena cuaca musim semi yang menyenangkan sudah mulai dijejali udara musim panas. "Mandilah dulu! Nanti kita belanja di konbini dekat tikungan tadi. Kau bawa baju ganti, kan?" dia menuju ke lemari kecil di dekat kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan handuk bersih, "kau bisa pakai ini."

Menerima handuk berwarna putih itu, Gaara masuk ke kamar mandi duluan. Neji sendiri, sebelum kepalanya berisi hal-hal yang bisa merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Gaara, menuju ke dapur dan melihat apa geranga bahan yang tersisa dalam lemari pendinginnya.

"Hanya ada keju, telur dan susu… paling parah cuma bisa buat omelet. Tapi itu standar sekali," gumam Neji. Setelah mendapat pujian kalau masakannya lebih enak dari masakan restoran, tak mungkin Neji membuat menu apa adanya untuk Gaara. "Yosh… kita lihat apa menu yang bisa aku buat," Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mencari menu spesial yang tak akan tampak aneh dimakan oleh dua orang lelaki.

Setelah Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi, gantian Neji yang membersihkan tubuhnya. Mengabaikan godaan untuk berlama-lama di bawah shower, Neji segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan berganti pakaian dengan kaus dan jeans. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Gaara memandangnya, tampak geli.

"Ada yang salah?"

Gaara berdehem, "Tidak. Hanya saja penampilanmu ini… tidak mencerminkan salah satu dari 10 orang muda paling sukses di Jepang," dia merujuk pada kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan jeans berwarna kusam yang dipakai Neji sekarang.

"Oh _shut up_! Belanja ke konbini tidak harus memakai _suit_, kan?"

Akhirnya Gaara tertawa, meski pelan. Itu membuat Neji tertegun. Ini kali pertama dia melihat dan mendengar suara tawa Gaara.

Sadar kalau Neji tak berkedip memandangnya, Gaara langsung berhenti tertawa, "… apa?" tanyanya, mencoba bernada biasa.

"Tidak," Neji menggeleng, "hanya saja kau dengan senyuman itu sama langkanya dengan aku memenangkan lomba makan ramen dengan Naruto."

"Perbandinganmu tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," kata Gaara yang hanya sekilas kenal dengan dua sobat karib Neji yang sering dia temui di _club_.

"Tapi kau juga akan berkata begitu kalau sudah beradu makan ramen dengan si kepala kuning. Aku yakin dia bisa menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen saat kau masih di suapan kedua." Akhirnya Neji menyambar dompet cadangan yang dia selalu bawa di sekitar tempatnya tinggal. Tak perlulah membawa dompet mewah berisi jajaran _credit card_ yang juga tidak pernah dia gunakan.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke konbini yang cukup besar dan jaraknya hanya sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Sampai di sana Neji mengambil kereta belanja dorong karena pastinya mereka akan membutuhkan banyak bahan untuk menu makan malam mereka.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Gaara, memandang Neji memasukkan begitu banyak bahan mentah mulai daging cincang hingga segala jenis keju.

"Lasagna."

Gaara memandang Neji, "Kau juga bisa… memasak lasagna?"

"Baru sekali, tapi aku rasa yang dulu itu sukses," Neji berhenti di depan rak tepung dan memandangi jajaran tepung di sana dengan serius.

"Ku rasa tempat pasta ada di sebelah sana," Gaara menunjuk ke rak sebelah.

"Siapa bilang aku butuh pasta? Aku buat lasagna mulai dari awal kok. Mulai dari kulitnya."

"O…kay…"

Neji memandang pemuda di sebelahnya, "Kenapa kau terdengar sangsi begitu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku lihat di Italia, hanya koki yang berpengalaman yang bisa membuat pasta sendiri dan tak memakai bahan jadi."

"Ayolah. Membuat pasta tak sesulit yang kau pikir, kok. Aku pasti bisa," ujar Neji yakin dan dia menyambar dua kantung tepung.

Selagi Neji asik memilih bahan, Gaara memisahkan diri dan menuju ke deretan lemari pendingin berisi berbagai minuman. Di _flat_ Neji tadi dia melihat ada tequilla. Jadi mungkin dia bisa membuat _margarita_. Minuman yang cocok menjelang musim panas begini. Tapi masalahnya… _triple sec_. Apa Neji punya bahannya?

"Kenapa mukamu serius begitu?"

Gaara hanya melirik Neji sekilas dan kembali ke lemari pendingin, "Aku hanya berpikir apa kau punya _Cointreau_?"

"_Cointreau_… yang berasa seperti jeruk itu?"

"Yep."

"Sepertinya ada di rak. Memang kau mau buat apa?"

"Margarita. Kau mau?" Gaara mengambil sebotol sari lemon dari dalam lemari pendingin dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

Neji tersenyum, "Gila kalau aku menolak apa yang akan kau buat," dia memandang semua bahan di dalam keranjang, "Sepertinya sudah semua. Kau mau mengambil _snack_ atau tidak?"

"Tidak perlu."

Maka mereka berdua pun menuju ke kasir dan langsung pulang setelah membayar. Sampai di tempat tinggal Neji, keduanya segera sibuk dengan bahan mentah yang mereka beli. Neji menyempatkan diri mencari apa yang dicari Gaara dan dia menemukan apa yang dibutuhkan. Lalu Gaara mengeluarkan _shaker_ dari dalam tas, membuat Neji geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Gaara mendinginkan dua gelas _cocktail_ dalam lemari pendingin lalu beranjak ke meja dapur, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Hmm… kau bisa bantu aku mengaduk ini," Neji merujuk pada isian di wajan anti lengketnya yang telah berisi campuran daging cincang, bawang putih, bawang bombay yang dicincang, tomat, mentega, pata tomat juga oregano dan rosemary.

Gaara mengambil pegangan penggorengan itu, "Diaduk saja?"

"Yup. Sudah kuberi bumbu kok, kau hanya harus memastikan semua tercampur rata," lalu Neji beralih pada tepung yang dia tuang begitu saja di meja marmer dapurnya lalu bentuk semacam kawah gunung. Di tengah 'kawah' itu ada campuran telur, garam dan olive oil. Dengan gerakan semacam yang sudah ahli, Neji menguleni adonan itu hingga menjadi kalis. Kemudian Neji menggiling adonan itu sampai ketebalan yang dia rasa cukup. Setelahnya dia memotong-motong rapi adonan tipis itu menjadi bentuk segi empat yang sesuai dengan ukuran loyang yang dia punya.

Pandangan Neji beralih ke penggorengan yang isinya sudah menebarkan aroma harum luar biasa. Dia mematikan apinya lalu meminta Gaara menyiapkan panci untuk merebus kulit lasagna. Neji merebus adonan itu bersama minyak dan garam. Kali ini Gaara hanya melihat dari pinggir, mengagumi bagaimana dengan cekatan Neji mengangkat kulit lasagna dengan kematangan yang sempurna.

Selanjutnya Neji membuat saus keju dengan mencairkan margarin lalu memasukkan tepung, susu, keju chedar parut, merica dan pala. Bagi Gaara itu seperti sihir dimana bahan-bahan tadi tercampur sempurna tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu.

Yang terakhir adalah menyusun semua bahan yang sudah setengah jadi. Neji mengambil loyang berukuran sedang, mengolesinya dengan margarin lalu menata kulit lasagna, adonan daging dan saus keju. Proses ini berulang hingga semua bahan habis lalu menaburi bagian teratas dengan keju mozarella juga bubuk oregano. Langkah terakhir adalah memanggang dalam oven bersuhu 180 derajat dan Neji memasang timer selama 20 menit.

"Yosh! Tinggal menunggu. Sekarang giliranmu beraksi, _Mr. Bartender_," Neji melepas celemeknya.

"Kuingatkan, aku _mixiologist_, bukan _bartender_."

Neji hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya. Lalu dia tak mengganggu Gaara yang sudah mulai sibuk. Dia melihat pemuda itu memasukkan beberapa es batu _cube_ ke dalam shaker, lalu disusul dengan _tequilla_, _cointreau_ dan juga air lemon kemasan. Laludengan kelihaian yang tak perlu diragukan, Gaara membuat _shaker_ alumunium itu menari di udara.

Setelahnya Gaara mengambil dua gelas yang sudah dia dinginkan tadi. Dengan tai-hati dia menempelkan garam di bibir gelas bulat itu. Lalu hasil campuran dari _shaker_ pun dituang ke dalam gelas. Warna yang sangat menggugah selera, tampak segar sekali dengan aroma jeruk yang kuat.

"Wow! Aku tidak sabar mencicipinya."

Gaara membawa dua gelas itu ke meja makan sedang yang ditujukan untuk empat orang.

Tak begitu lama lasagna yang dipanggang pun telah matang. Begitu oven di buka, wangi gurih keju meleleh segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Dengan memakai pelindung tangan, Neji membawa loyang itu ke meja yang sudah disiapkan tatakan oleh Gaara.

"Sepertinya enak."

Neji kembali ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil alat makan. Dia kembali ke meja dan duduk bersama Gaara. Dia memotong lasagna dan meletakkan sepotong di piring Gaara. Gaara sendiri memandang potongan besar lasagna di piringnya, segera saja perutnya menuntut untuk di isi.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Satu suapan sudah cukup untuk membuat Gaara makin merasa lapar karena lasagna ini sangat lezat, tak kalah dengan buatan restoran.

"Bagaimana?"

Karena mulutnya penuh, Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai pertanda kalau dia suka. Neji tersenyum dan tak bersuara lagi. Keduanya pun menikmati makan malam itu, ditemani pemandangan kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi cahaya lampu. Gurihnya lasagna dipadu dengan segarnya _margarita_ merupakan satu perpaduan sempurna yang menjadikan ini makan malam yang sangat memuaskan.

"Tak dihabiskan?" Neji meletakkan gelas kosongnya sambil memandang lasagna yang hanya tinggal separuh.

"Tidak sanggup," Gaara menyerah di potongan kedua.

"Ya sudah, kita simpan untuk besok saja," Neji mengelap mulutnya lalu membereskan piring dan segala macam alat makan di sana. Dia tak menolak saat Gaara menawarkan diri untuk mencuci semua yang kotor, jadi Neji memilih untuk membersihkan meja dan sisa bahan di dapur.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan kondisi meja makan dan dapur seperti semula. Lalu mereka bersantai sambil menonton televisi.

"Kau bisa pakai tempat tidurku di atas," kata Neji.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

"Aku memaksa. Lagipula hari ini kebetulan ada serial televisi yang mau aku tonton. Kau santai saja!"

Merasa percuma melawan, akhirnya Gaara mengangguk. Mereka berdua menonton televisi sampai hampir lepas tengah malam, Neji menyuruh Gaara untuk segera tidur sedang dia sendiri baru mulai mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan kantor yang dia bawa pulang. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Neji sibuk dan melupakan kalau Gaara, pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya, kini berada di satu ruangan dengannya.

.

.

Gaara terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos ke sela tirai. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Melirik jam di meja kecil, Gaara langsung duduk. Dia mendengar suara dari arah bawah yang membuatnya buru-buru turun.

"Maaf… aku kesiangan."

Neji menoleh ke belakang, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bilang hari ini kau mau tidur seharian, kan?"

Merasa tidak enak karena bangun kesiangan di rumah orang, Gaara buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu segera kembali ke dapur. Dia melihat Neji sedang menyiapkan dua piring sarapan berisi telur mata sapi, sosis dan juga kentang goreng. Ada juga roti panggang di piring terpisah. Gaara membawa piring-piring itu ke meja.

"Kau biasa minum susu atau jeruk?" tanya Neji, membuka lemari pendinginnya.

"Susu saja tidak apa-apa."

Neji pun menuangkan dua gelas susu segar ke dalam gelas dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Kau masih suka minum susu?"

"Ada yang salah?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Aneh saja melihat orang seumurmu masih suka minum susu."

Itu membuat Neji menjitak pelan kepala Gaara, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang seumurku'?" dan kembali Neji takjub pada kehadiran senyum dan tawa Gaara.

Begitu makanan mereka habis, menyisakan dua potong roti panggang, Neji pun bersiap berangkat ke kantor dan dia mempersilahkan, atau tepatnya, memaksa Gaara untuk tetap tinggal dan bersantai di sini. Sebelum berangkat, Neji juga berpesan Gaara boleh pesan makan apa saja yang ada di buku menu yang ada di laci dapur dan tak perlu pusing membayar.

Dan akhirnya tinggallah Gaara sendiri di sana, sama sekali tak bisa melawan Neji yang sepertinya punya bakat untuk membuat orang patuh padanya.

_Well, kalau tidak begitu, dia tak akan bisa menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya sampai sesukses ini. _Gaara pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan menikmati hari santainya sebelum kembali bekerja besok, saat akhir pekan, yang berarti dia pasti bakal diseret keluar lagi oleh kakaknya.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara jadi menghela napas. Dia pun duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Keheningan di sana membuat Gaara merasa nyaman. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini Gaara menginap di rumah orang, biasanya kalau sepupunya datang 'merusuh' di rumah, dia pasti lari ke hotel atau bermalam di _club_. Walau opsi terakhir membuatnya kena omelan legendaris Temari yang bisa berlangsung selama dua jam penuh.

Gaara memejamkan mata, berusaha melupakan pikiran anehnya. Dia makin merosot dan lama-lama malah jadi rebahan di sofa empuk itu.

_Wangi Neji…_

Butuh beberapa detik sampai pikiran Gaara jernih lagi dan pemuda itu langsung duduk tegak, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan melintas di kepalanya. Segera saja Gaara mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal sebelum akhirnya kembali terkapar di sofa.

_C'mon, Gaara… jangan melambungkan harapanmu terlalu tinggi._

Gaara meringkukkan badannya, menikmati aroma pria yang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu sering menghantui mimpinya. Gaara tak bisa mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu cepat menerima keberadaan Neji, padahal dia sendiri sadar kalau dia bukan tipe yang bisa cepat percaya pada orang lain. Mungkin karena trauma masa lalunya, dikhianati hubungan berkedok 'teman', tapi ternyata dia hanya dimanfaatkan.

Tapi Neji berbeda. Dia dewasa. Mapan. Mandiri. Jago masak. Neji juga tak pernah membahas tentang pekerjaan. Itu membuat Gaara merasa sangat nyaman untuk berbincang dengan pria muda berambut panjang itu.

Gaara berpikir, tak mungkin kalau pria seperti Neji tak punya kekasih walau yang bersangkutan selalu mengelak setiap kali Gaara bertanya. Di _club_ juga sering Gaara lihat wanita-wanita cantik datang ke meja Neji, mengajaknya mengobrol atau berusaha menyeretnya berdansa. Kalau diingat lagi, memang Neji selalu menolak semua wanita yang datang kepadanya.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, Gaara mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring biasa, dia memandang langit-langit dalam diam.

Sudah sejak lama Gaara menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa tertarik perempuan. Entahlah. Saat masih sekolah dulu, Gaara pernah mencoba berkencan dengan siswi yang sekelas dengannya. Tapi semua berakhir seperti drama murahan dan sungguh tak ingin Gaara simpan dalam kenangannya. Sejak saat itu Gaara tak berusaha menyangkal tentang dirinya, bahkan dia berani maju ke garis depan dengan tekad berani mati untuk bicara pada ayahnya tentang fakta ini. Pengakuan Gaara sempat membuat seisi keluarga Sabaku seperti terkena badai dahsyat. Gaara tak gentar meski ayahnya tampak murka dengan pengakuan Gaara akan orientasi seksualnya.

Makanya ibu dan nenek Gaara 'mengungsikan' dia ke Italia agar dia juga ayahnya bisa menjernihkan pikiran. Hingga sekian bulan lalu, Gaara menerima telepon langsung dari ayahnya, menyadari kalau mereka tidak bisa main kucing-kucingan terus seumur hidup mereka. Gaara pun pulang, memenuhi permintaan sang ayah untuk bicara secara pribadi. Itulah kali pertama Gaara benar-benar bicara dengan ayahnya.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan dari Temari dan Kankurou, Gaara bisa meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang dia pilih. Sejak itulah, Gaara merasa kalau dia baru menjalani hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Puas melamun, Gaara pun bangkit lalu berjalan ke salah satu dinding kaca di sana. Dia duduk di kursi panjang dan memandang wajah pagi Tokyo yang penuh kehidupan. Diatara jutaan orang di sana, Gaara hanya merasa nyaman dengan Neji. Dia suka saat Neji bicara, kadang serius, kadang bercanda, kadang juga sering memperlakukan Gaara seperti anak kecil dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tapi dia tahu dia tak boleh terlalu berharap. Mungkin Neji hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik atau saudara laki-laki. Namun perhatian kecil yang selalu Neji berikan membuat Gaara jadi ingin berharap. Sampai saat ini tak sekali pun orang yang pernah dia kenal akan rela telepon jam 2 dini hari hanya demi menjawab e-mail berisi dua kata 'aku bosan'. Tak ada yang pernah rela menemani Gaara berkeliling kota sampai ke Kyoto demi mencari bahan yang dia butuhkan untuk 'penelitian'nya.

Sekali lagi dia menghela napas dan lelah berpikir, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

.

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Gaara dari tidur nyenyaknya, masih setengah sadar, dia menyambar ponsel yang dia letakkan di sebelah bantal. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Gaara langsung menerima panggilan itu.

Suara Neji terdengar dari seberang, _"Gaara? Sepertinya malam ini aku bisa pulang tepat waktu. Kau mau aku bawakan makan malam sekalian? Kalau aku masak, nanti jadinya terlalu malam."_

"Hm… kurasa okonomiyaki saja sudah cukup."

"Yang benar?"

"Iya."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Neji bicara lagi, _"Kau… tidur? Maaf! Aku membangunkanmu, ya?"_

Mendengar suara Neji yang terdengar sangat menyesal, Gaara jadi tidak enak juga. Lalu dia melirik jam di meja, "Tidak… ini juga sudah waktunya aku bangun. Aku tidur dari kau berangkat kerja tadi."

Ada jeda lagi dan terdengarlah suara tawa Neji, _"Astaga… kau tidur apa pingsan, Gaara? Ini sudah jam tiga. Memang kepalamu tidak pusing?"_

"Kau bicara, begitu, baru terasa pusing."

Neji masih setengah tertawa, _"Baiklah. Bangun dan mandilah! Jangan lupa isi perutmu itu!"_

"Iya iya. Kau ini cerewet juga ya?!"

_"Hahaha… iya iya, maaf. Ya sudah. Kau santai saja ya. Sampai nanti."_

Gaara meletakkan ponselnya lagi di samping bantal lalu dia meregangkan badannya. Puas, pemuda itu berdiri dan turun untuk langsung ke kamar mandi. Dia butuh mandi meski badannya tidak berkeringat karena ruangan ini memiliki AC.

Selesai mandi dia pun menuju dapur dengan niat menghangatkan sisa lasagna dengan _microwave_. Sambil menunggu, dia membuka lemari pendingin lagi dan mengambil sekaleng soda. Setelah makan siang setengah sorenya siap, dia menikmatinya sendiri sambil menonton santai seperti ini membuat Gaara benar-benar merasa seperti di rumah sendiri. Padahal baru sekali ini dia ke tempat tinggal Neji, tapi semua di sini terasa begitu familiar.

Setelah dia merasa kenyang dan selesai membereskan semua 'kekacauan' di sana, Gaara menghabiskan waktu dengan menelusuri koleksi piringan hitam milik Neji yang didominasi musik Jazz. Gaara tak begitu suka musik Jazz, jadi dia pun beranjak ke rak buku. Selera baca Neji juga tak seperti Gaara yang lebih senang membaca serial misteri. Sedang di rak Neji hanya ada buku–buku yang berhubungan dengan _software_, kalau tidak ya bacaan bertema _sci-fi_. Gaara juga agak kaget menemukan sederetan _manga_ di rak itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka Neji membaca _manga_.

Mengambil sebuah _shounen manga_, Gaara kembali ke sofa dan membaca dengan santai. Ini sungguh waktu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Gaara.

.

#

.

_Club_ milik Temari masih tampak ramai seperti akhir pekan yang biasa. Gaara mengintip dari ruangan di belakang konter bar dan melihat Neji duduk di tempatnya yang biasa tapi hari ini dia hanya ditemani oleh Naruto. Ya, Gaara memang jadi akrab dengan teman Neji yang maniak ramen itu karena sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Entah bagaimana, Naruto malah jadi tempat curhat bagi Gaara. Entah bagaimana pula Naruto sadar kalau Gaara adalah seorang gay, tapi di kepala kuning itu tak mempersalahkannya.

Gaara terkejut saat melihat Naruto melambai padanya. bagaimana bisa dia melihatnya? Padahal Gaara hanya menampakkan kepalanya sedikit di depan pintu. Akhirnya dia pun membalas lambaian penuh semangat itu dengan anggukkan ala kadarnya saja. Sekilas matanya bertemu pandang dengan Neji. Gaara kini tak lagi bisa tenang kalau bertemu pandang dengan Neji. Bukan tanpa alasa, tapi karena sekarang Gaara tahu kalau ternyata Neji juga sama sepertinya, tak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis.

Mau tak mau Gaara jadi berharap lebih, tapi masih tetap ada keraguan dalam dirinya. Kalau memang Neji mendekatinya karena rasa 'suka', kenapa sampai sekarang perlakuan pria muda tampan itu biasa saja. Tak ada indikasi kalau Neji menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya.

Tak mau larut dalam pikirannya yang tidak karuan, akhirnya Gaara pun beranjak dari tempatnya, namun belum sampai masuk kembali ke ruang belakang, mendadak saja terjadi keributan. Tanpa Gaara sempat bergerak dari tempatnya, sesosok pemuda tampak terlempar dari arah depan bar hingga menghantam lemari berisi puluhan botol minuman beralkohol yang langsung terbanting ke lantai. Gaara sendiri tersungkur karena tertabrak sosok tak dikenal itu, tanpa bisa melindungi diri, dia jatuh di atas pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

Keributan itu jelas mengundang kepanikan dan Neji juga Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk, menembus keramaian yang berkerumun di tempat kejadian. Petugas keamanan juga tampak di antara lautan manusia itu. Neji sendiri langsung melompati meja bar dan menghampiri Gaara. Dia membantu pemuda itu berdiri dan wajahnya pucat melihat pecahan-pecahan kaca menancap di lengan dan bagian tubuh Gaara yang lain, membuat darah segar mengalir deras.

"Gaara! Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" Neji memapah pemuda itu, memberi isyarat supaya Naruto mengikuti mereka keluar dari _club_ yang kacau.

Mereka menuju ke tempat parkir. Naruto mengambil kunci mobil Neji dan duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Neji dan Gaara di belakang. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto melajukan sedan mewah itu menembus jalanan sepi kota Tokyo dan menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Neji merangkul pundak Gaara, dia tak berani mengusik luka-luka di sisi kanan tubuh pemuda itu karena dia sadar diri kalau dia tak punya keahlian dalam mengobati luka, salah-salah bisa terjadi infeksi.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," bisik Neji, membiarkan Gaara bersandar padanya. di saat seperti itu, Neji merasakan jemari tangan Gaara yang tak terluka perlahan menggenggamnya, sedikit bergetar. Tak berpikir yang macam-macam, Neji balas menggenggam, kalau itu memang bisa mengurangi sakit yang dirasa Gaara.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Naruto menghentikan mobil di depan bagian IGD. Neji langsung membawa Gaara ke dalam sementara Naruto memarkir mobil.

Di dalam petugas rumah sakit langsung membawa Gaara ke ruang perawatan sementara Neji menunggu di luar. Seorang suster menyanyakan tentang darah di baju Neji dan perawat muda itu tampak lega karena Neji tak terluka.

Neji tak peduli pada kemejanya yang terkena darah, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah keadaan Gaara. Saat itu ponselnya berdering dan dia buru-buru keluar dari gedung rumah sakit sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

"Temari-_san_?"

_"Neji, dimana Gaara?" tanya kakak tertua Gaara itu._

"Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Maaf tidak sempat memberi tahu."

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tenang kalau dia bersamamu. Bagaimana dia sekarang?"_

"Sedang diperiksa. Semoga saja tidak parah."

_"Baiklah. Tolong kabari aku lagi! Aku masih harus mengurus biang onar yang mengacaukan malam ini,"_ ujar Temari. _"Ah! Tolong telepon juga ke rumah dan kabari mereka tentang Gaara, ya?!"_

Neji memandang layar ponsel pintarnya yang sudah mati. Dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memproses kata-kata Temari. Telepon ke rumah. Berarti Neji harus menelepon ke rumah keluarga Sabaku. Dan sepertinya ini bukan opsi yang baik mengingat ini sudah hampir lewat pukul dua pagi.

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, keluarga Gaara harus tahu.

Neji pun mencari kontak rumah utama keluarga Gaara dan segera menghubungi nomor itu. Dia menunggu agak lama sampai ada yang menerima panggilannya.

"Halo, rumah keluarga Sabaku," terdengar suara seorang pria yang Neji kira adalah paman Gaara.

"Halo, saya Hyuuga Neji," dia pun memberitahu perihal kondisi Gaara saat ini. Neji juga menyanggupi untuk menjaga Gaara sampai keluarganya datang besok pagi, karena peraturan rumah sakit tak mungkinkan mereka datang sekarang.

Setelah itu Neji pun kembali ke dalam bersamaan dengan Naruto yang baru kembali dari gedung parkir. Mereka berdua menunggu di depan ruang periksa sampai seorang dokter keluar. Neji segera menanyakan kondisi Gaara dan langsung lega karena kondisi Gaara tak parah meski pemuda itu kehilangan darah lumayan banyak. Dia juga diberi beberapa jahitan dan dokter menyarankan supaya malam ini Gaara tetap di rumah sakit agar lukanya bisa di rawat lebih intensif.

Neji menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang saja dan membawa mobilnya sementara dia sendiri menemani Gaara yang dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap yang ada di lantai tiga. Neji duduk di kursi dekat dengan tempat tidur di mana Gaara sekarang berbaring.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Gaara, tak nyaman dengan jarum infus yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau kondisimu seperti ini?" Neji memandang balutan perban di lengan juga pipi Gaara. "Aku sudah hubungi keluargamu. Mereka akan segera kemari begitu jam besuk dimulai."

Saat itu Gaara baru menyadari kalau kemeja Neji berlumur darah, "Kau luka?"

"Ini? Bukan. Ini darahmu. Aku juga tidak menyangka sampai seperti ini," Neji memandang kemeja birunya yang hampir setengahnya jadi merah. "Tak usah pikirkan aku! Kau tidurlah, wajahmu itu sudah seperti zombie."

Neji meraih jemari Gaara dan menggenggamnya. Dia takjub saat jemari Gaara balas menggenggamnya, erat.

Mata mereka bertemu tanpa kata, tapi sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan semua. Pelan Neji mengangkat genggaman tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangan Gaara. Tak mendapatkan reaksi penolakan, Neji beranjak berdiri dari duduknya lalu hanya untuk merendahkan badannya, mencium kening Gaara. Tak ada penolakan, Neji mempererat genggaman pada jemari Gaara saat dia, untuk kali pertama, mengecup bibir Gaara yang telah lama menggodanya…

.

.

.

Hujan turun di kota Tokyo, tapi itu tak mematikan geliat kehidupan di sana.

Di _flat_ tempatnya tinggal, Neji menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir dan menyecapnya sambil memandang hujan dari ketinggian. Cuaca seperti ini benar-benar membuat orang malas beraktifitas. Dia beranjak dari dapur dan kembali ke sofa di mana sosok orang tercintanya pulas di sana. Semalaman mereka mengobrol seru dan baru tidur menjelang subuh.

"Hei, pemalas, bangun! Ini sudah siang!"

Gaara beraksi tapi tak membuka mata.

"Gaara, kalau kau tak bangun, Naruto akan mengerjai mukamu dengan spidol." Mendengar itu, barulah Gaara membuka matanya, membuat Neji terkekeh. "Bohong. Ini masih jam 9. Tapi kalau kau terus tidur, Naruto bakal keburu datang ke sini bersama Hinata."

Sebal, Gaara akhirnya duduk dan menyisir poni dengan jemarinya. Melihat itu, Neji malah mengacak rambut Gaara yang tidak beraturan, menuai protes dari si pemuda bermata hijau. Gaara, masih setengah mengantuk, berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Neji dengan kopinya.

Saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Neji bersandar pada sofa memandang sekeliling tempatnya tinggal yang kini juga menjadi tempat tinggal Gaara sejak seminggu lalu, tepatnya setelah Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukan tanpa alasan, setelah ciuman pertama itu, Neji dan Gaara pun mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kemudian, karena waktunya pas, yaitu kedatangan ibu dan paman Gaara, Neji pun segera saja memperkenalkan duru sebagai pasangan Gaara, mengabaikan sekotak tissue terbang menghantam kepalanya. Pelakunya… tentu saja Gaara.

Ibu dan paman Gaara tampak terkejut karena tidak menyangka mereka akan bertemu dengan orang yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Gaara yang terkenal dingin pada orang lain.

Tak ada masalah berarti karena ibu dan paman Gaara menerima baik Neji sebagai pendamping Gaara. Masalah datang justru setelah Gaara keluar dari rumah sakit, yaitu ketika Neji dipanggil ke rumah keluarga Sabaku dan langsung berhadapan dengan ayah Gaara. Sungguh, itu adalah momen paling 'mengerikan' selain pengalaman Neji berhadapan dengan ayah dan pamannya sendiri.

Usai perbincangan, yang bagi Neji sama seperti sidang yang berat sebelah, akhirnya ayah Gaara memutuskan kalau putra bungsu-nya akan tinggal bersama Neji. Dia tak akan menerima kalau hubungan antara Neji dan Gaara bukanlah hubungan serius karena dia tak ingin anaknya dicap sebagai pemuda 'gampangan'.

Antara bingung dan senang luar biasa, Neji menyanggupi untuk menerima Gaara tinggal bersamanya. Dan begitu Neji memberitahukannya pada Naruto juga Sasuke, dia cuma bisa pasrah ditertawai dua teman baiknya itu.

Dan resmilah Gaara menjadi penghuni kedua di _flat_ milik Neji.

Lamunan Neji buyar saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang lebih segar dan sudah berganti pakaian.

"Aku lapar. Kau masak apa?"

"Belum masak. Niatnya membangunkanmu mau mengajakmu belanja."

"Kau kan bisa belanja sendiri."

"Tidak seru, kan? Ini hari minggu pertama kita sebagai pasangan, masa kau tidak mau menghabiskannya denganku?"

Gaara memandang Neji, "Aku tak tahu kau tipe yang bermulut manis seperti ini."

"Hanya di kesempatan khusus saja," Neji mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada Gaara, "aku ingin menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari yang istimewa."

Menyambut uluran tangan Neji, Gaara mendekat pada pria yang telah mengurung hatinya. Dia memejamkan mata saat wajah Neji mendekat dan akhirnya mereka berbagi satu sentuhan singkat yang manis, sedikit berasa kopi.

Mendengar erangan protes dari Gaara saat kehangatan itu usai, Neji mengusap sisi wajah pemuda itu, "Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Neji meletakkan gelasnya di meja dekat sofa, "Ayo, nanti keburu siang." Dia mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Bisa tidak kau masak makanan tradisional. Ikan sanma, mungkin?"

"Kau suka ikan sanma?"

"Ikan sehat."

Neji menekan tombol _lift_ yang dilengkapi kunci keamanan mutakhir, "kalau begitu ikan sanma bakar dengan sup miso?"

"Boleh."

"Ya… nanti bisa ditambahkan ini itu," Neji masuk ke dalam lift diikuti oleh Gaara, "tapi kalau makanan tradisional, ujung-ujungnya cuma minum sake atau bir."

"Pagi-pagi begini kau mau minum?"

"Tidak masalah, kan? Selama aku tidak mabuk."

Lift itu turun perlahan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar. Berjalan berdampingan menembus hujan gerimis yang lembut membasahi permukaan tanah, mereka menikmati setiap langkah. Gaara berjalan di samping Neji, berada sedekat mungkin dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia merasa begitu beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Neji dan memiliki hati pria tampan yang pastinya menjadi incaran banyak orang. dia bertekad tak akan melepaskan Neji sampai kapanpun. Ya… meski kisah mereka bisa dibilang sedikit konyol, tapi Gaara yakin Neji adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari. Orang yang bisa mengisi hampa yang selama ini ada di dalam hatinya.

Neji juga memiliki pemikiran yang tak berbeda. Dia sudah yakin kalau Gaara adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Orang yang bisa menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang 'Neji', bukan sebagai seorang 'Hyuuga'. Gaara membuat dia memandang dunia ini dengan cara yang lebih indah.

Hari ini, esok dan untuk selamanya, mereka akan tetap melangkah bersama. Berdua.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Err… Ripiu? #digampar

Oke… 9k tanpa konflik… semoga g pada ketiduran, ya?! #kirimkopi

Makasih yg udah nahan diri baca sampai akhir. Nuhun~ *melipir tidur*


End file.
